Happy Pooper and the Sort Of Stoned Magician
by Ze Author Formerly Known as Half-Blood Princess7
Summary: Parody on Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Please review! Oh and by the way, I looove flames because they are all so pathetic! Rated Teen
1. Just like Hitler

Well…So I haven't trashed Brianne Means Strong yet…but I have to say I didn't like it very much. So here is a little side story while I decide…

**Attention Flame-Happy readers: I can and will reserve the right to a.) post your hate mail in my profile and make fun of you and b.) call you mean names, like "poophead." Seriously though, prepare to be very offended cos I am the mistress of insults. When I get time to think 'em over. People who flame are flamers, and although I don't have anything against homosexuality, I wouldn't want to be one, either.**

**Alrighty, that was proof enough I guess. A few days have passed and the only review I got was from Molly and that was because I held her at gunpoint! xD Just kidding. Anywho, I'll leave it up there so you can fantasize what happens next and whatnot. Brianne has been discontinued.**

**Here is a Comedy/Parody. Woot? And please review!**

**Happy Pooper and the Sort-of Stoned Magician**

**Chapter 1: Flashback Numero Uno!**

Ten years ago if this was actually 1991, which it isn't so it's more like…25 years ago

Vomit Dumsley went to work, he worked at a company that made drills for dentists. He actually sells drills to some couple who are in the dentist business by the names of Drs. Farmer, but we'll learn more about them later. Basically, he almost got his eyeballs pecked out by a bunch of rabid owls. And because he got his eyes pecked out, he didn't see the cat reading the sign or something. And then he was accosted by a perv while buying donuts across the street and said something about Vulgarmore. And Happy Pooper. Was it the same Happy Pooper? It was a fairly common name…

Some old guy stood in the street, wearing a long robe. Surprisingly, nobody thought he was a flasher. He took out a lighter whose name is something that Steve from Blue's Clues came up with, a Putter-Outter (it actually isn't a golf club!) Then all the lights disappeared and he walked up to 4 Private Drive. Then some cat walked up to him and turned into a mean old lady. The man's name was Dimbubbles and the catwoman's name was McCatagall. And then they almost got crushed by a big flying motorcycle and a big dude got off it. He was all crying and crap and his name was Hellgrill. He gave Dimbubbles a baby, and said, "ITS NOT MINE!" and then he cried some more and they set him on a doorstep, completely unaware that anybody could kidnap him. And then they left

End Flashback, fast forward to 1991

Happy wasn't very happy. You see, he lives in England, and although if he lived in America the Social Worker would have come for him by now, England is all ruff'n'tuff like that so he lives with his abusive aunt and uncle, Aunt Perennial and Uncle Vomit, and their evil son, Doofy. But whatever.

One day, an owl came to their house on 4 Private Drive (even though it wasn't private since at least 3 other people lived on Private Drive) and Vomit freaked cuz he thought it was gonna peck his eyes out and he had worked so hard to get plastic surgery and get beautiful hazel eyes that were actually covered up by rolls of fat so it didn't matter anyway. The owl dropped a letter and a white, soppy parcel on his head. The parcel turned out to be owl crap, but Vomit likes to think it was a present for him. He ripped up the letter cuz he thought it was just another bill and they were in debt up to their ears.

And this happened for a while until Sunday. And then Sunday came and everybody drowned in letters. The end. But seriously, Happy found a letter and found out he was going to Pigpimples School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And of course Vomit and Perennial freaked out along with their Church group cuz Wizardry and Witchcraft is satanic, then they burned the letters as an act of God, just like Hitler.

Chapter 1 fin 

**Yay!**


	2. When Authors Get ADHD

Woo! I got a (nice) review! Yay! Huzzah! Yar! And stuff… 

**RitaMalfoy: Why shankyou! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I made somebody laugh that hard? Huh. Were you drunk? I didn't think it was _that_ funny. OK, you're right, it was, but you're probably as stoned as the magician, perhaps a little more? ;-)**

**I forgot to put a disclaimer at the 1st chapter, so I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own Happy Pooper and all of his little friends and enemies. He is my sex slave. Meow.**

**Chapter 2: The Big Dude…and I Get Very Sidetract.**

Happy was once again not happy and crap. With a name like that, who would be? But whatever. What was Pigpimples School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Why was it satanic? WHAT WAS THAT THING SITTING ON HIS BED…Sorry wrong installment. That's the next book. So, Vomit Dimsley had basically gone on crack, had a freak-out, and shipped everbody to this creaky old shack on a rock in the ocean. How convenient and foreboding. But before that, they went to a hotel for a while, but Warner Brothers was too cheap to include that so we won't confuse the hell out of the EVIL I'm-too-cool-to-read-a-book-but-I'll-go-see-the-movie-cuz-it-has-hot-guys/girls(girls? Who?)-in-it people. Even though I hate them. But nobody's hatin., right? Fo shizzle. And whatnot.

Conveniently once again, it was Happy's 11th birthday, and then we cut to a scene in which we all feel bad for Happy because he draws a cake in the dust, even though he was sleeping on the carpet in the book. And when he blows out the candles, a big dude that we already met and so did Happy but he was too little to remember even though I wasn't even born yet and I remember. But Happy doesn't know how to read, so, if he could read and had any sense, he would probably read the books so he doesn't get attached to (here I will burst into tears and cry forever cuz I'm a loser like that) certain people who will have certain things happen to them, and manages to avoid plenty of death-traps and not bother to ask a certain girl to a certain ball. And stuff. So.

Where were we?

Oh yeah. There was this huge dude and he broke down the door. But he didn't have to pay for it. How convenient. And then he told Happy he was a wizard. Shock. Gasp. As if there would still be a story had this not happened. And who can forget the comical scene where he turns Doofy into a pig?

So they run away to Hogsmeade and become lovers for the rest of their days.

Just kidding. In case you hadn't already figured that out.

The big dude, some of you may know, goes by the name of Hellgrill. And he takes Harry to the Creaky Broomstick Secret Pub. But that's for next chapter.

So…short I know. NOT GETTING AN AWFUL LOT OF REVIEWS FOLKS! I haven't even gotten a good flame yet!

**It has occurred to me (Thanks to RitaMalfoy) that I have not "developed" my characters. Here are the characters that you know so far:**

**Happy Pooper: An eleven year old boy full to bursting with angst. If you aren't sure who he is mirroring, I think you have no place on the Harry Potter section of Dimsley: A big fat mean dude that has no sense of humor. Mirrors Vernon Dursley.**

**Perennial Dimsley: A hore (I mean horse) faced woman who is nosey. Mirrors Petunia Dursley.**

**Doofy Dimsley: A big fat kid who, at the age of 15 or sixteen, becomes wider than he is tall. Mirrors none other than…Dudley Dursley!**

**Professor McCatawall: Or something. I had no creativity on this one. But she's a strict teacher and cranky cat. All at the same time. Mirrors Professor McGonagall.**

**Professor Dimbubble: A wise old man. Mirrors Professor Dumbledore.**

**Hellgrill: A half-giant (gasp! I gave it away!). Mirrors Hagrid.**

**OK OK, maybe they weren't as detailed as she had been hoping for. But it adds humor, right?**


	3. Accosted by Drunkards

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, characters, and all related indicia **(what the hell does that mean, anyway?) **are property of **(ahem) **Warner Brothers, Incorporated. **(No it isn't, stupidass! It belongs to the almighty creator, J. K. Rowling!)

Yeah. I read that in the fine print at the bottom of my Harry Potter Hedwig Mug while I was drinking cocoa this morning. Mmm.

**Wow. I haven't gotten a single flame and here I am starting the 3rd chapter! I have come to the conclusion that a.) there are no longer any Harry Potter fans that are obsessed enough to be on and have absolutely no sense of ahem humor, or b.) I'm flame retardant! Yay!**

**Thanks, all, for those nice reviews, although I must say you all have a very strange sense of humor.**

**Surprisingly, my entire life is not devoted to There are other things to do, like Sims 2, Puzzle Pirates, Myspace, and oh yeah, homework too…but that's not important…**

**Chapter 3: Creaky Broomstick Secret Pub and…Oh yeah…that fence behind it…and Happy gets accosted by some Drunkards.**

"Hellgrill, I'm not old enough to drink!" Happy said in protest as they entered this shabby little tavern by the name of Creaky Broomstick Secret Pub.

"Ye are now," said Hellgrill "Oh, I mean, um, alcoholic? No! I'm not! Who's sayin' I am? I'm takin' ye ter Dragonalley!"

"That sounds dangerous and exiting, and as I am very attracted to danger, I guess we have to, otherwise, we wouldn't have a plot!"

"That's the spirit, Happy!" Hellgrill "pats" him on the back and Happy falls to the ground. No Muggers seem to think this is odd.

As soon as they were inside, some ugly old lady came up to him.

"Harry Potter…my preciousss…We gots him, my preciousss…"

"Eep." Said Happy. "Who's Harry Potter, anyway?"

"Some cheap rip-off on ye, but never mind, we have to get going."

Basically, Hellgrill got drunk and Happy was left to fend for himself while people came up to him, petting him, staring at him, licking him.

Finally, some toothless guy told Hellgrill to get out and De-Drunked him with a stick (Happy wondered if that was the only thing a stick could do).

"Why did all those people want to rape me?" Happy asked him.

"Well Happy, ye, are, well, um, huh, duh, er, uh, gah, der…"

"What?"

But Hellgrill had fallen asleep and was drooling all over the place. Happy grabbed a pink umbrella from Hellgrill's pocket, didn't even consider why such a tough man carried around a pink umbrella nor the writing on it which read "DO NOT OPEN", and opened it so he didn't get rained on. And I don't mean water rain.

"Pst! Hellgrill! Wake up!"

Will Happy EVER get to Dragonalley? Will he have to pay the consequences for opening the forbidden pink umbrella? Is it play school or plays cool in that toy brand, Playskool? Why is there so much confusion in this world! Author's head asplodes 


	4. DON'T SHOUT THE NAME VULGARMORE!

Guess what guys? My first flame! And an awful one at that! (I guess it's a good thing I didn't run through that camp fire last night) Let's gawk at her!

**amy-the-rat: Huh. That was an insult? Huh. Too bad it was weak. "This is stupid." Ouch. I'm so hurt I don't think I'm going to write this fic anymore…boo hoo. Guess what? You have changed my view completely on a few things. 1.) Harry Potter is such a noble book that it can't be poked fun at. I am one of the biggest Harry Potter fans around; I camp outside the bookstore the night before it comes out, I have Harry Potter merchandise, and last year for Halloween I was Harry Potter It's healthy for Harry to be made fun of, otherwise everybody would act like YOU. 2.) Somebody needs a nap. Somebody is too high and mighty to laugh at bodily functions and fat guys getting their eyes pecked out by owls.**

**My faithful readers: I'd like to thank you. Guys, my very first flame and it isn't even remotely painful. Feel sorry for me. xD**

**Chapter 4: DON'T SHOUT THE NAME VULGARMORE!**

Don't ask how, but Hellgrill somehow came out of his drooly coma and managed to get Happy to Dragonalley. Cuz Happy's cool like that.

"So…I did what?"

"What?"

"Huh?" **(Right here I was tempted to make Happy fall asleep, but I'll leave it at this)**

"Well…do you know how yer parents **(insert long unnecessary pause) **kicked the bucket?

"With their foot?"

"No no no, I mean how they…how they died"

"Well der. They got killed in a car crash. Why?"

"Stupidass. What gave ye that idea?"

"That's what the Dimsleys said."

"With a name like that, why would you believe the _Dimsleys_?" Hellgrill pays no attention to the fact that he has a funny name, along with Happy Pooper. How convenient.

"Me."

"Well, your parents…they got killed by Vul—"

"Voldemort?"

"No, that's a stupid name."

"Then what?"

Hellgrill leaned over and whispered in Happy's ear, his breath smelling of alcohol…and…was that Jell-O?

"Vulgarmore."

"What the hell kind of a name is Vulgarmore?"

"Shh! Don't shout! DON'T SHOUT THE NAME VULGARMORE!" shouts Hellgrill, completely unaware of the fact that he was shouting the name of Vulgarmore.

"Ok, I won't say 'Vulgarmore' anymore. But what do you call him?"

"Vulgarmore should be referred to as We-Must-Think-Of-A-Longer-Hyphenated-Name-Because-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Is-Not-Long-Enough."

"Mkay I'll try to remember that." Says Happy, who has a very short attention span and is looking at butterflies. Or is that Ron? NO, that's in the movie.

So, basically he got all his crap in Dragonalley and managed to meet Draco and foreshadow a little bit.

And he got a super-annoying owl named Facetoupee (Get it? Head Wig, Face Toupee, LMAO! Not really…) that "playfully" nips his ear every now and then (does anybody else think this is overly sexual?)

And then he got his train ticket.

**This one was…a few lines longer than the others! Hmm…I wonder why I don't have so many hits…do you think the title scares people away? Hum…**


	5. Pi to the 1000th decimal

**Happy Pooper and the Sort-Of Stoned Magician**

**I haven't updated this one in a while. So, here is yet another chapter of stupidity in which you will all experience your IQ's dropping ten points. If if is possible for you to lose more IQ points than you possess. :-P**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Hellgrill had left Happy at Queen's X Station (Kings Cross, Queens X, ha ha ha...) and disappeared mysteriously. So Happy was trying to figure out how to get to Platform 3. 1492653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049951059731732816096318595024459455346908302642522308253344685035261931188171010003137838752886587533208381420617177669147303598253490428755468731159562863882353787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909216420198938** (A/N I had to go to http/ www. angio .net /pi for this because Ican only remember the first 4 digits of Pi :-D)** and he asked a Mugger who worked at the Station.

"Sir, can you tell me how to get to Platform 3. 1492653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049951059731732816096318595024459455346908302642522308253344685035261931188171010003137838752886587533208381420617177669147303598253490428755468731159562863882353787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909216420198938?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me how to get to Platform 3. 1492653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049951059731732816096318595024459455346908302642522308253344685035261931188171010003137838752886587533208381420617177669147303598253490428755468731159562863882353787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909216420198938?"

"It doesn't exist, stupidass, get out of my way. I can, however, show you to Platform 9 and 3/4ths."

"Well, that's a stupid name for a platform. 'Ninnne annnd threeeeeee quaaaaaaaaaaarters.' That takes forever to say! Sheesh, nobody uses common sense anymore." And then, Happy heard a woman's voice.

"Come on, kids. This way to Platform 3. 1492653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049951059731732816096318595024459455346908302642522308253344685035261931188171010003137838752886587533208381420617177669147303598253490428755468731159562863882353787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909216420198938!"

"Platform 3. 1492653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049951059731732816096318595024459455346908302642522308253344685035261931188171010003137838752886587533208381420617177669147303598253490428755468731159562863882353787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909216420198938 **(A/N I have become very friendly with the key command Ctrl V.)**? I think she's a witch!" Happy ran over to her, because Happy has very good judgement. Even though it was quite obviously a coincidence that the woman was randomly shouting pi to the 1000th decimal. **(A/N And now, children, we will introduce you to Mr. Sarcasm! _Takes out a Sock Puppet _"I love children, they are so cute!" says Mr. Sarcasm!)**

"Can you tell me how to get to Pigpimples Express?"

"Why of course dear. You see, you just have to smash yourself up against that wall there. Then, in your miiiiind **(here the woman wiggles her fingers for effect)** you will be at Pigpimples! Unfortunately, your body will be on a stretcher." She giggled madly.

"Er, that sounds…sensible." **(A/N Hello again to Mr. Sarcasm!)**

"Of course it does, honey."

So Harry runs himself into the wall, and then he's suddenly on the train.

And he meets Rubble Whistle, Herpes-ninny Farmer **(Uncle Vomit sells drills to her parents, if you were paying attention like I know you weren't (HELLO MR. SARCASM! HOW ARE YOU TODAY!) **and Never Smallbottom. And then they get to Hogwarts.

**So, in reality, if I hadn't written Platform 3. 1492653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049951059731732816096318595024459455346908302642522308253344685035261931188171010003137838752886587533208381420617177669147303598253490428755468731159562863882353787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909216420198938 so many times, it probably would have been a crapload shorter. But, I use it for effect :-D**

**One last time...Platform 3. 1492653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049951059731732816096318595024459455346908302642522308253344685035261931188171010003137838752886587533208381420617177669147303598253490428755468731159562863882353787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909216420198938**


	6. New York State Tests

**LMAO…Check out this review…**

Wait... Is this humor/parody? **(Good job, you figured it out!)**

Because I am not laughing. **(Really? I'm just laughing at this review…)** It's been done before** (When you think about it, every idea has been done before on do you expect me to go through all ****236296 (as of March 13, 2006 at 3.35 pm eastern time) fanfics? Jesus, Mary and Joseph!)**, the name changes were amateurish **(This isn't a word)**, your grammer **(Ever heard of a spell checker, in addition to the fact that my mother is an English teacher and the English Language and its grammar with an a has been pounded into me since I could read at the age of three)** was atrocious, and your story telling ability is minimal at best. **(Hey stupid—It's supposed to be minimal. I wasn't the one who wrote the book, I'm poking fun at it, because I'm so obsessed with it.)**

With that said, I hope you fall off a horse and hit your head...**(You made a rhyme! And yes, I have fallen off a horse. And dragged. And dropped repeatedly as a baby, lost my marbles, one banana short of a bunch…all of it…) **It may yet knock some writing ability into you. **(Yet? Go read some of my other fics, stupid)**

watches as your Boston Terrier humps your leg **(What the fuck?…and if you know me, you know that is not a word I generally use…I'm such a badass…)**

As you may have figured out, all the stuff in bold were my comments. Unfortunately, this person was too sheepish to leave an email address or ahem get an account, so I can't pm her. I assume it's a her. Or an it. Prolly an it.

**In short, don't mess with me, bee-ahtch! xD**

**Happy Pooper and the Sort of Stoned Magician, Chapter 6**

Happy and Rubble hopped off the train. And then Hellgrill shows up and he's all, "Firs' years this way!" And, even though Happy would be in sixth grade by now if he were in America, he totally understands that he's a first year and follows Hellgrill.

"Are you sure we should be _rowing_ to school? It hurrrrrrrrts and it's, lyke, totally bad for my baby-butt soft hands!" said Rubble Whistle.

"Ooooh you have baby-butt soft hands? Let me feel, let me feel!" Hellgrill squealed.

Eventually, they made it to the castle.

"We have to take a test!"

"Oh man, please tell me it's not like the New York State Tests!" **(If you live in New York and went to a public school for at least a year, you would definitely know how awful they are, and how evil, and how scarring, and evil. Kindergarten, 2nd grade, 4th grade, 5th grade, 6th grade, 8th grade, and then there are craploads of Regents**

**Wanna hear a funny story about my 4th grade state test? Of course you do. I got done filling in those goddamn bubbles, and then I was bored so I connected the dots and made a kitty-cat. And my teacher asploded on me. And I had to take it again.)**

"Oh dear God, now you have me really worried!"

McCatawall came in.

"You will all be sorted."

And then they entered the Great Hall.

"Amyson, Amy!"

"Huffpowder!"

"Bobson, Bob!"

"Racycod!"

"Chesterson, Chester!"

"Slimybits!"

"Dickson, Dick!"

"Gruesomedoor!"

"Emilson, Emily!"

"Huffpowder!"

"Fredson, Fred!"

"Racycod!"

"Galeson, Gale!"

"Slimybits!"

"Hannason, Hanna!"

"Gruesomedoor!"

"Psst. Dyathink he's just going in order? Huffpowder, Racycod, Slimybits, Gruesomedoor, it just keeps going on in, lyke, a pattern-type thingie!" said Rubble excitedly.

And so on and so forth until,

"Pooper, Happy!"

And Happy heard voices. This would not be the first time in his pathetic little life.

"_You are angsty. Be in Slimybits!"_

"_No!"_

"_You are useless. Be in Huffpowder!"_

"_No!"_

"_Everybody forgets you in fics. Be in Ravenclaw!"_

"_No!"_

"Fine. Be cool and go to…GRUESOMEDOOR!" 

"Hey...how come you only shouted it to the world for me, and not anybody else?"

"Because the author happened to remember the Caps lock when she got down here, and was too lazy to go back and change it.

Of course, as luck would have it, Rubble and Herpesninny got into Gruesomedoor, too.

Aww. Lovesick.

**And now, I must leave, because the girl next to me in the computer lab has way too much perfume on and I think I shall hurl.**


End file.
